QUEST OF THE HEART
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: On Adam's twenty-sixth birthday King Randor decides to announce Adam will be married by his next birthday. Now Adam must find a bride, at the same time Evil-Lyn is wanting more out of life and her father has a plan to help her SEQUEL UP A QUEST FOR REDEMPTION
1. Chapter 1

Quest of the Heart Hello and welcome to my first MOTU fan fic. I am writing this due to the inspiration of all the talented authors here, I hope you can give me pointers and suggestions so this will be one of my best stories. I also want to thank THE SORCERESSQUEEN for letting me use her OC Lady Damani and for all the encouragement she gave me to do this. I OWN NOTHING OF MOTU (aside from some action figures LOL)

It's Adam's twenty-sixth birthday and we find King Randor in a foul mood, he has had enough of Adam's cavalier attitude. Just this morning Skeletor's forces attacked the palace, the King was overjoyed to see his son on the battlefield but then Adam ran off leaving Man at arms to face several of Skeletor's robots alone. Luckily He-man showed up a minute later and aided the guard in sending the villians packing, Adam was found an hour later in his office napping. The King decided now was the time to force his son to grow up and be responsable.

That night the High King made an announcement at the Prince's ball, he stated that in one year Adam would marry and if Adam couldn't find himself a bride he would chose one for him. This caused many ladies to smile. Adam laughed and said "In that case father, why don't you just make Teela and I marry?"

Randor replied "Adam this is no joke, you will marry by your twenty-seventh birthday one way or another."

That ended the ball as many could see the fight brewing, Queen Marlena was even madder than Adam. once everyone was gone all hell broke loose as the Queen used words Randor had never heard her use before. Adam was stunned and terrafied as she cursed and threw things. After an hour or so she stormed out but not before telling Randor he would be sleeping alone for quite some time. Randor turns to his son and says "Adam my boy can we have this fight in the morning please?"

Adam growled "Fine but I want you to know I'm not as mad about having to marry as I am about how you announced it, but I'm still pissed." then Adam stormed off.

when Adam got to his quarters he found his mother waiting with Cringer. She asked if she could sleep in his quarters for a few nights, Adam smiled saying if she could handle the snoring she was welcome to. Once inside he asked why she was so mad and what language that was she used, Marlena laughed saying she didn't like Randor just deciding like that besides He-man couldn't show up on the battlefield if he was still on it. Adam gave her a confused look and she said "I have known since I first saw He-man, like I said a mother knows her son and what he can do."

The mother and son spent much of the night talking, then Adam gave her his bed while he slept on his couch. In the morning Adam awoke to his mother eyeing a few of his scares with a sad look on her face. Adam says "Don't worry Mother, those happen yesterday but by tonight there wont even be a scar. I heal fast and completly, I could loose an arm and I would regrow it in a couple days."

Marlena smiled and nodded then said she was off to get some coffee. Adam got showered and dressed then headed to breakfast, it was there he found his father. The look King Randor had was like a deer cought in the headlights as he gulped seeing his son enter. Adam however ate his ham and eggs, drank his orange juice and waited for his father to finish his breakfast. By the time the King finished his coffee he was sweating bullets as he could see Adam was the calm before the storm. As Randor had his last swallow Adam spoke "We need to talk."

Well talking failed and soon became yelling, Randor would not relent on marrage, so when Teela entered the dinning hall Adam walked over got on one knee andsaid "Teela we have been the best of friends all our lives and I have loved you pratically since we met. Will you marry me?"

Teela laughed shaking her head thinking he was joking, then it hit her he wasn't. She quickly said "I thought you where joking, but you're serious. I'm sorry but I love someone else."

Adam asked "He-man?"

Teela said nothing only nodded. Adam stood then excused himself and took his leave. As he headed down the hallway people scattered the look he had was one of pure rage. AS he passed his mother she asked where he was headed his responce made her cringe as it was only one word "Grayskull!"

Adam ran outside grabbed a mini attack-track and headed for the old castle. It took abot an hour to get there but around midday Adam pulled up to Castle Grayskull, the Jawbridge lowered itself for him and he went inside. The Sorceress was surprised when he walked into the throne room and said "Scorceress we need to talk, I think it is time to drop my facade."

The Scorceress says "Adam we have been over this , it's too dangerous."

Adam yells "I have to marry by my next birthday, if I don't chose a bride my father will. To top it off I asked Teela and she laughed then said she was in love with He-man. How the fuck can I find a bride to love me when I can't even be me?"

The Scorceress says "I'm sorry Adam but it's too ..."

Adam cut her off yelling "Fine then I quit, you can take this sword and stick up your.."

She cut him off yelling "Adam!"

He then drew the power sword and tossed it to her, then marched out angerly. All she could do was watch as he left and hope he would change his mind when he cooled down. once Adam was gone the spirit of King Grayskull appeared and said "You done fucked up Teela-Na, he don't need the sword anymore he has the power. All you did was make it harder for him, and lets be honest it was to protect your secret not his."

On his way home Adam saw his parents out on their afternoon coach ride, it was being attacked by some of Skeletor's warriors. Adam charged in Diving off his Mini-Attack-Track he tacled Merman to the ground, he rolled coming up and uppercutting Beastman. Adam had knocked the air out of Merman and just knocked out Beastman in four seconds, as Merman started to stand Adam kicked him in the gut and set him up to powerbomb him. Adam then delivered three devistating powerbombs and waited for either villian to rise. Beastman was the first to stand , however once he did Adam did a move his mother taught him called SWEET CHIN MUSIC. the kick nearly killed the evil warrior. This made an opening for the Queen to put Triclops in the Sleeeper hold while Randor smashed Trapjaw over the head with his mace. Unfortunatly the evil warriors were rescued by a hooded female figure using a teleport spell, they assumed it was Evil-Lyn. Once the villians were gone Adam bid his mother goodbye and headed to the palace to start on a couple projects, as he left Randor watched in awe at his supposedly cowardly son ridding off after basicly beating the crap out of some of Skeletor's generals like they were nothing. Marlena leaned over and whispered "Aren't you glad your fight with him didn't come to blows?" Randor could only nod as a huge bead of sweat dropped off his head, he might have been a scrapper in his youth but not like Adam. Adam was brutal, fast and very strong.

Authors note Okay that's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. BTW the Mini- Attack-Track is what they called the toy's version as a fan of the 80's series I plan to use that line of characters along with some new stuff from the 2002 series. once again any suggestions or advice would be greatly appreciated. I will be updating at least once a week until finished if I can. until next time Have a nice day and HAPPY NEWYEAR


	2. Chapter 2

Quest of the Heart

I own no rights to anything MOTU

Chapter 2

As Adam got back to the Palace he was greeted by who he feared was his father's first choice to be his bride, A blonde haired, teal eyed beauty named Lady Damani. She had a nice figure and pleasant face, she might have been a few pounds heavy but that wasn't the problem. The problem was she was a spoiled brat, who was only a noble because her family had made a deal with Miro to be made nobles in exchange for financing his war against the Hoard when they attacked in his days. Smiled saying "Greeting Prince Adam, how are you this fine day?"

Adam smiled replying "Hello Lady Damani, sorry I can't stay and talk but I must see Man at Arms. Please excuse me."

Then he took off toward Duncan's lab. On the way he ran into Teela, who informed him it was time for his combat training. Adam laughed saying fine but it would have to wait until after he saw her father. The urgency in his voice told her he was not just trying to skip it, so she joined him as he rushed to see the master builder.

When they got there they found Roboto getting a tune up from Duncan, replacing several damaged or worn parts. Adam wanting to hurry helped fix Roboto, much to Teela's surprise. She had never thought him to have such skill, then again Adam was so different from when they were kids. Teela mused over when he had changed and realized it was the day after he turned sixteen, had she thought a little more she would have realized it was the day He-man showed up. Soon Roboto was fixed and leaving, thanking both men for the repairs. Adam turns to Duncan and says "Duncan I need your help, I need a new sword and usable armor, I also want to know when we can expect the new robotic Battlecats to be complete."

Duncan rather shocked asked "Why do you need a sword and armor Prince Adam? As for the robot cats it will be about a month."

Adam smiles saying "I have decided to start fighting myself instead of calling on He-man, I even gave the Sorceress the sword she gave me to call him."

Teela was stunned, that explained so much. Adam used his sword to contact He-man that is why he ran off, it probably required Adam to focus and he couldn't do that in a battle. she said "So you're not a coward, you were just contacting He-man to come help us?"

Adam said "You could say that, it's more like summoning him but yeah."

Teela didn't know what to say, thankfully Duncan decided to go over a few details of the projects with Adam while Teela thought about what she learned. An hour later the two young warriors left for the practice field. It was there they ran into Fisto and Rio-Blast, they were looking to spar with the young couple, to everyone's surprise Adam challenged them both to a two on one match.

The two masters thought they would have a little fun with him, they thought wrong. Fisto came in with a punch with his steel fist only for Adam to catch it, pivot and throw him into Rio-Blast. Before they could stand Adam was on them, he had Rio-Blast in the sleeper while he used his powerful legs to trap Fisto in a figure four. The two masters had never seen moves like these before and soon had to tap out. After the bout they asked where he learned those moves . The answer came from Queen Marlena as she walked over stating "I taught them to him, along with many more from Earth's pro wrestling and martial arts."

That night at dinner everyone was abuzz about the changes in Prince Adam, who seemed agitated and on edge. He did relax when Man at Arms gave him his new sword and a photonium mail shirt, The sword was double the standard thickness and nearly twice as broad. Adam was told his armor would take a while to craft being full plate as the king instructed. Adam didn't care he thanked Duncan and marveled at his new sword.

After diner he went through a couple routines with his gear, Several where in awe of the prince's form and power doing this. Teela and Randor were the most shocked at his strength. They had lifted his sword and couldn't comprehend how he managed to wield it so effortlessly. They couldn't even hold it out in one hand, it weighed close to twenty pounds. Adam chose to go to bed early that night so he did his weight training then showered and went to bed.

In the morning Teela awoke to the sounds of intense combat, she looked out her window and saw a large built man in a helmet throwing the guards around like rag dolls. She quickly got dressed and ran for the battle. As she came up on the warrior she could only think 'Damn of all the times for Adam to give up his way to call He-man for help, we could use it now.' Teela saw the warrior swing his shield and send quite a few guards flying, this gave her an opening so she attacked.

Teela made several strikes at the warrior with her staff and feet, the warrior seemed to dance out of way of each of them. Seeing this the guards formed a circle around the two, so Teela could have the room she needed. Teela spun her staff and struck for the warrior's head, but he slipped behind her and gave her a slap on her rear. This caused her to spin and go for several thrusts, that missed and a foot sweep. The big warrior flipped and twisted over her then latched on and started tickling her. This time when she spun around he found she had a dagger at his groin and at his throat. Adam laughed as he removed his helmet and said "Thanks for the dance Teela, next time I'll have to make sure you don't have daggers. Where did you hide those anyway?"

Teela grin and said "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Adam blushes then says "Let's go eat, I'm hungry after that workout. Thanks guys that was great, everyone okay?"

One of the guards said they were fine, then Adam took Teela by the hand and dragged her along to breakfast, never noticing the blush on her face or her men noticing it.

Authors Note Okay I know some people are wondering why Adam is acting so different from the series so I will try to explain. Adam had this responsibility thrust on him on his sixteenth birthday, he is twentysix now. that is ten years lying to his best friend and family about who he is, keeping a huge secret from everyone he loves. to top it off he had to act as a fool, coward, and cluts to hide it, and for what reason the Sorceress said so. It was fine for Orko to know (someone who can't shut up or keep any other secret) but he couldn't tell his own family or the woman he loved, who by the way was all hot and bothered over He-man. You see where I'm going with this? So if you want to read a story where Adam is a wussy this ain't it. Adam is who he should have always been or at least who he had the potential to be.

OKay folks I'm going to try to post a new chapter daily until it's finished or I'm caught up to where I'm writing at the time. Any suggestions or requests for things to happen will be greatly appreciated (I need some inspiration to get-er-done) so please review and until next time have a great day and remember YOU HAVE THE POWER


	3. Chapter 3

/ Quest of the Heart/

CHAPTER 3 _

At Snake mountain Evil-Lyn watched the royal palace on her viewing globe and saw Adam's workout with the guards, to say she was shocked at his skill and power would be an understatement. Evil-Lyn was practically drooling as she watched him do what she thought only He-man could, she had a predatory smile as she continued to watch as Adam beat them all then out maneuvered Teela. She cringed seeing where those daggers went, it was apparent she had got excited watching him. it was then she said "I wish I could get a man like that."

Her father the Faceless one appeared and said "My dear daughter if you will come see me I may be able to help you with what you desire."

Evil-Lyn decided there was no harm in hearring him out so she opened a portal to go see him. Once there he greeted her warmly then her a scroll and said "Daughter the king has announced the prince must marry, this scroll is proof of noble birth, take it and present yourself to the king."

Evil-Lyn says "I will be arrested on sight."

The Faceless one casts a series of spells on her then says "Fear not my beloved daughter, my magic has given you your true form untainted by his influence. Look and behold Lady Lyn Bloodraven."

When Lyn looked she found her eyes lightened to a warm violet, her hair now cascaded down to the small of her back, and her skin had a nice slight tan. her voice had also softened, this made her smile warm smile. Her father warned her she would have to stay clear of the dark arts or her old form would return and she would never be able to take her true form again. Lyn thanked him and used a portal to go just outside the palace. _

As Lyn came out of the portal she found Prince Adam coming out of the lake wearing a speedo that left little to the imagination, and Lyn could tell what it covered wasn't little. In fact she was sure the six foot six prince could be taller laying down. Adam blushed seeing her gawk at him and quickly excused himself to go get dressed. Lyn thought 'now that is the real most powerful man in the universe' as she struggled to regain control of herself. When Adam returned she introduced herself and stated why she came, Adam smiled and said "Then allow me to escort you to see the king Lady Bloodraven."

Lyn replies " Call me Lyn please Prince Adam."

Adam told her to call him Adam then he offered his arm and the two headed for the throne room. On the way they passed a teal eyed blonde who gave Lyn the evil eye. Lyn found humor in her getting the EVIL EYE, Adam noticed Damani and groaned then lead them away. Lyn had to ask what was with the groan, so Adam explained who Lady Damani was and then said "I would rather give up my throne and elope with Evil-Lyn, but in truth if she wasn't evil I would be tempted to anyway."

Lyn stumbled shocked by his statement and asked why. Adam grins and replies "She is smart using all that magic she has to be, pretty, athletic and it would serve my father right for making me get married, besides if she wasn't evil she would make a great queen one day."

Lyn was stunned again and said the only thing she could think of "I do magic too."

Adam takes her to the throne room where she meets the royal couple. Randor is overjoyed she wants to marry Adam, while Marlena looks her over then asks why she wants to marry Adam. Lyn explains her father sent her telling her he believed it would make her happy, she didn't know if it would but she was learning her father was wise and rarely was he ever wrong. The queen thought on this then said "I would like to know your intentions here Lady Bloodraven"

Adam groaned as Lyn smiled saying "In truth my father wants me to settle down and marry a good man, in my youth I was let's say mischievous and my father wishes to break me of that."

Randor laughs saying "My son is a bit mischievous himself,so that isn't always a bad thing. Very well your name will be added to those petitioning to be his bride." then he waves them off.

Adam smiled saying goodbye to his parents as he escorted Lyn on a tour of the palace. As they passed by the pool Lyn asked why he swam in the lake instead of the pool, Adam informed her he was doing some fishing that used his bare hands called noodling an Earth style of fishing. Lyn decided to ask to be taught how, so an hour later they were at the lake in swimwear. Seeing Lyn in that itty bitty lavender bikini nearly caused Adam to have a nose bleed like in anime. Adam aided Lyn into the water and showed her how to noodle, but she decided not to try it. Adam expected that, what he didn't expect was her popping out of the water with only her bikini bottoms on. Adam fainted once he was saw those headlights, Lyn used a spell to get him to shore and recover her top. she was about to try to wake him when Lady Damani showed up. The two women started to argue as Damani told Lyn she had no chance with the prince, she knew him longer and the king loved her family so it was in the bag. Lyn laughed saying Adam would chose an evil witch before he would marry her. Things escalated quickly and soon the fight was on. Damani jumped Lyn grabbing her hair and tossing her in the water, Lyn kept hold and dragged her in as well. Damani threw a punch but Lyn blocked it and came back with one of her own. Then Lyn ripped off Damani's dress, luckily Adam awoke before any real harm was done. He separated the two women then noticed the state of undress both were in. Damani was in her padded bra corset and black lace panties, while Lyn was half wearing her bikini (The left half). Both women scrambled to fix their clothing. _

An hour later Adam and Lyn were strolling through the garden when Orko came flying up, he needed Adam to help him with some magic. To Lyn's surprise Adam knew a little magic and could even devert comets, a trick Zagraz taught him. In this case mini comets needed to rotate around Orko's crystal chamber while he cast the spell. It was meant to empower a ring for Dree Elle but it blew up instead. Orko thanked Adam saying he would try again later after he cleaned up his mess and figured out what went wrong. Lyn chuckled and said "Next time put a ring in the chamber and relax, you were too nervous and antsy this time."

Orko thanked her with a hug and then got to work, Lyn couldn't help but to smile as she and Adam went back to their walk in the garden. It was then she asked "Adam I know you think Evil-Lyn could make a good Queen if she wasn't evil but what about me?"

Adam looked at her and said "If you weren't evil you would be a great queen." with a mischievous grin.

Lyn slaps him on the shoulder as he laughs, then he says "I think you would be great at it. You are smart, you have commanding presence, and most importantly you are kind. Back with Orko proves that."

Lyn stops and looks at him tilting her head, seeing this Adam explains saying "You didn't have to tell Orko what his mistakes were, but you did. The fact you didn't say it belittling him shows that kindness. That and the smile you got when he hugged you, I hope I can handle the competition."

Lyn laughed saying " Don't worry that spell he was trying to do is a magic bonding spell, think of it as a mystic marriage. Whoever this Dree Elle is has the little guys heart for life, lucky girl." _

It was getting around dinner time when Adam and Lyn made their way to the dinning hall. Thanks to his father Adam now sat between Lyn and Damani, Teela couldn't help but smirk at her friend being tortured like that. Soon dinner started and it became clear the king was in hot water with Queen Marlena again as she adjusted her chair and somehow stepped on his foot with her high heels. Then she accidentally poured hot tea on him, but she was distracted by Lady Damani asking about her make up. It seemed every time Damani spoke to her she accidentally did something to King Randor. Randor was happy when the alarm sounded alerting everyone to an attack. Adam looked out to see Skeletor generals leading his robot army, so Adam grabbed his sword and dove over the banister. _

Authors note Sorry no Adam beating anyone in this chapter I mainly wanted to get Evil-Lyn started I also wanted to flesh out Lady Damani a bit as she can either go on and be a real pain or straighten up and make a good friend or even wife for Adam let me know what you think. for those who ship Adam and Teela don't count her out yet as the OZ-man sings "We are riding on a crazy train" so anything can happen until next time please review and HAVE A NICE DAY


	4. Chapter 4

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

CHAPTER 4_

Whiplash was surprised when Adam, the cowardly prince, vaulted over the balcony wall and came crashing down on him. The evil warrior was further shocked that he got caught by his tail and slammed into the palace wall, then before he could even stand Adam had stomped his knee breaking it . Following that up with a knee to the temple, at this point Whiplash was knocked out. Adam then turned to launch himself at another one of the evil warriors, just as Teela and the palace guard joined the fight._

Back on the balcony King Randor watched as Adam crushed one villain after another, the king was in awe of his son's skill and almost superhuman strength. It was here something clicked, when he saw Adam take a deep breath before bringing his sword down on one of the robots. Randor couldn't help but to mumble "He fights just like He-man." to himself._

Adam was now face to face with Skeletor, who was actually scared for the first time in quite a while. Skeletor opened his mouth but never got to say anything as Adam hit him with an uppercut that sent him flying. The next thing Skeletor knew Adam was standing over him drawing in a deep breath as he raised his sword. The villain held his Havok staff over his head as Adam came down with a mighty swing, both weapons shattered causing an explosive release of power. This sent both warriors flying, Skeletor got impaled through the shoulder by a statue's spear. Adam was saved by Lyn's magic before he was run through my ones sword, Queen Marlena even thanked her for saving her son._

Skeletor used his magic to open a portal and called a retreat, then had his robot warriors to cover his escape. As luck would have it the mystery hooded figure showed up to help the evil warriors get away again. Seeing the figure was most likely female lead to questions like, was it Evil-Lyn and if so why is she hiding herself, or was it someone trying to take her spot._

Once it was over the Sorceress of Grayskull appeared and returned Adam's power sword, she also informed him he could tell his parents and Teela if he wanted. Adam sighed as he took the sword knowing it was the only choice he had for now, in order to keep a sword that could handle his style of fighting. He then told her it would only be until he could get a sword that could handle his power and he was not going to become He-man unless he had to._

That night Adam had his parents come to his chambers, once there they saw Duncan and Orko, but not Adam. Then Adam's walk in closet opened to show Adam and Cringer dressed as He-man and Battlecat. The royal couple chuckled until Adam drew his sword and transformed he and Cringer, the laughing stopped dead. Then Marlena yelled "I knew it, and it's about damned time you told us young man!"_

This caused He-man to cringe as he said "I am sorry mother but Duncan and the Sorceress told me I had to keep it a secret, and I couldn't tell even you."_

All eyes went to Man at Arms, who was now sweating buckets as the royal couple glared at him. That night Duncan heard words coming out the Queen's mouth he never heard before, in fact he had never seen her that mad before. Randor wasn't far behind her either, Duncan was glad when it was over he wasn't being banished or executed or even fired. That was only due to Adam calming his parents before they did so, still was in hot water with them. He almost asked Orko to use his magic to let him escape, but thought better of it._

In the morning Duncan submitted Teela to be considered for Adam's bride. Teela told Adam she had reconsidered marrying him, only for Adam to tell her Too bad she already laughed in his face. Adam figured Duncan had told her, if not the Sorceress had and he was pissed. Adam spoke with his parents over breakfast and asked to go on a tour of their allies with the ladies petitioning to be his wife and gather more ladies and strengthen relations abroad, then they could stay at his country villa until he could decide or his time was up. Randor smiled taking his wife's hand and said "Adam take as much time as you need son, you have our permission. I would like to help by setting things up for you so give me a couple weeks."_

Over the next two weeks everything was taken care of by the king himself. Adam spent a great deal of time with the three ladies who wanted to become his wife. His dates with Damani usually were shopping trips where he had to endure her dragging him to clothing stores and trying on outfits for hours on end, with Teela it was some physical activity and a picnic. His favorite by far was with Lyn they were almost magical, as it often was just them being alone together not really doing anything._

It was finally the big day, they loaded up the attack-track and headed out. Around four hours later they were attacked by a few snakemen, they made quick work of the snakemen thanks to Lyn using frost magic on them while Adam and Teela attacked. Damani stayed back and hid with Cringer. the fight lasted only a few minutes before the snakemen slithered away._

It was dark when they reached Sub-Eternia, where they met the Kelgore and Spelians. The Kelgore might have been Whiplash's race but they were allies to Randor. The batlike Spelians didn't look much better, however they had members that appeared more human due either to magic or being half human. Our heroes were introduced to two such nobles Sonara the Spelian king's niece and Grune the Kelgore princess. Both women were nearly seven feet tall, not much taller than Adam, and they had tails that was all they had in common. Sonara had batlike wings and ears, she was blue skinned with long red hair and a killer figure. Grune was built like a brick wall with large muscles, green skin and blonde hair. Adam thought both women were beautiful._

Adam and the Ladies spent the next two weeks training with their new friend, Adam even learned to forge weapons from the two young ladies. This lead to the group to develop their own custom battle gear, even Damani had a good time building an outfit to fight thought it looked like some S&M outfit but if it worked and she didn't complain he was fine with it._

Author's note

Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll try to get the next one posted earlier in the day. Please drop a review and let me know who Adam should fight next or is there a lady you want to join the group (NO SHE-RA CHARACTERS PLEASE) I am still taking suggestions/requests for things to happen so if you got one put it in the reviews and until next time Have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

CHAPTER5_

NOTE any suggestions for events in the story or just something you would like to see happen drop a comment in the reviews and I will see what I can do, also a shout out to TheSorceressQueen THANKS for the reviews and thanks for all the support when I was trying to get this story written_

Soon it was time to leave Sub-Eternia, after a month there the group felt sad to leave their friends. Adam was sure once they left they would be attacked with in the hour, and he was right The snakemen attacked fifty three minutes after they left. Once again Lyn used her frost magic to slow them down , Sonara helped by using her sonic scream to disorient them. This left them completely open for Adam, Teela, and Grune to make brutal attacks. Cringer even jumped one, the five hundred pound tiger nearly ripped him in half. Damani got a couple light hits in with her whip. Adam charged in cutting four down with his sword, headed for King Hiss. Teela used her snake staff and crippled three, then spun her staff and brought it down on a fourth ones head laying him out dead. Grune used her spiked mace and just smashed all who stood in her way. In all eleven snakemen died before Adam reached King Hiss._

Once Adam had got close Hiss unleashed his true form, and started striking at him. Adam dodged and struck back with his sword, Hiss nearly lost a head in the exchange. Hiss continued to lash out trying to sink a set of fangs in Adam, But the prince was actually getting better as they fought. Then it happen, Hiss went for a strike on Adam's arm only to lose that arm/snake. Hiss thanked Serpose he could regenerate it, but he had to call a retreat for today. When he did he was shocked to see only half his men were still with him, as the others had been dealt with. He figured it was mostly Grune considering the state her mace was in and the smirk on her lovely face._

After the snakemen withdrew the group went on to Andreanose, where Adam was happy to find Sweetbee a scout for the hive ship. Adam had met Sweetbee on Etheria, she was looking for a place for her people to live. He had mentioned Eternia and it seemed she sought it out. Now her people and the Andreanians had come together being so similar in biology, Sweetbee's people had become part of the Andreanians extended hive and their leader a male had been just what the Andreanian Queen needed. The two had married just a week before Adam and the girls came_

Sweetbee had been chosen to represent the new Andreanians being she not only already knew Adam but she was also the daughter of the Newly wed royal couple. Needless to say Damani wasn't the only one who wasn't happy with how Sweetbee effected Adam, Grune wasn't the only green eyed monster in the room. Things changed quickly over the next couple days as they learned of new advances in science and medicine being made in Andreanose, Sweetbee's people were mostly doctors, scientists, and engineers. After two weeks they traveled to Avalon where Stradose's cousin Hawk joined them, she was a big help in getting Damani to join in combat training as well as helping around the house. The two had become friends, well sort of, they talked a lot and argued even more._

Two weeks later They headed out Adam, Cringer, And seven ladies. Over the next four months they add six more ladies to the group for a total of twelve women, Adam took them all to his country villa. They were met by a large staff who prepared rooms, fixed meals, and thoroughly cleaned the whole house, once everyone went to bed that night Adam thanked the staff and sent them home with a bonus. He wanted to test the ladies and see who would make a good wife and queen, for that was his real purpose here. Though she never said anything Adam was sure Teela knew he was He-man, he just needed to find a way to know for sure. Until then he would have some fun with his tests._

The next day the ladies awoke to the smell of pancakes and coffee, they were shocked to see Adam in shorts and an apron finish making a stack of pancakes. He then informed them his villa had no staff and they would be taking care of themselves, Damani asked about the staff that was there only to be told they had come to get it ready for them and help the first day. There was more than one grumble, but to Adam's surprise lady Damani wasn't among those complaining._

After breakfast some ladies chose to lay out by the pool while others chose to train with Adam, later he checked the list of chores to see who volunteered to do what. Between those two things Adam knew who was lazy and pampered and who wasn't afraid to work hard. Come the end of the week Adam had little choice But to send four ladies home. Damani was shocked she had made it through the first elimination, so was Adam. To be honest Everyone of the original foursome was in shock, but Adam had to give Damani credit. She had grown up quite a bit since they started this trip._

The next week things got better, with less people meant less work and more play time. One day they were lounging around the pool when Adam suggested a bikini contest, the winner would get a date with him out in town. Damani asked to change it to a swimsuit competition, Adam agreed as did everyone else. While everyone of the ladies nearly took his breath away it was Lady Arrissa who won, she was six feet tall with a perfect hourglass figure and a bust like Castaspella's (48 DDD) long flowing raven black hair and jade green eyes._

That night Adam took her out dancing, her long legs and high hips made her a natural dancer. The young couple dominated the dance floor as other patrons watched in awe of their moves and regal grace. Adam had a really nice time until he overheard a her talking to her mother on the comm system back at the house, he overheard her belittling the others and saying she would win because he was too stupid to know when he was being played. The next morning she awoke to find her things packed and a carriage waiting for her. _

Once again Damani had avoided getting sent home and she had a plan to avoid it a little longer, three days later she awoke Adam saying her roommate had just snuck out. The two followed only to find Lady Calcitey the Rock woman meet and make out with a young man. Adam cleared his throat and soon learned they wanted to get married but her father wouldn't hear of her being with a tree man (an elven looking race who live in the trees, not a member of Moss-man's race). Adam had the young man Coralon to go back to the villa with them._

In the morning the girls decorated the house while Adam called for a priest, by noon the wedding began. A fight nearly broke out when Calcitey threw the bouquet, however it was snached out of the air by Lyn and Teela who grabbed it at the same time. this earned a kiss on the cheek of both women by Adam. The newlyweds left with much thanks to everyone for making their wedding so special. Adam was proud of how they came together and did all that for Calcitey, he was so happy he overlooked the fact Damani had picked the lock on his room last night._

Adam awoke a week and a half later to find Damani laying in just her corset in bed with him, knowing he didn't invite her and his door had been locked he knew she had snuck in but why? Adam carefully picked her up and carried her back to her own bed, Teela had caught him however and made a scene. that woke everyone else in the house, Damani was the last to awaken. it didn't take long for everyone to figure out what was going on. Teela returned to her room in a huff, the others grumbled as they went back to bed. When it was just Adam and Damani He said "Damani I don't know what you were thinking but you stirred up a hornets nest, I think in the morning you should pack up and go home. Damani pouted as she scampered back to her room with her gown wrapped around her. _

NOTE who else was surprised Lady Damani made it that far with it down to the final six what will happen next find out tomorrow same He-man time Same He-man chanel (LOL) sorry a nod to the late great Adam West, rest in peace Bat-man 1966. By now you know what to do favorite, follow, and leave a review and I'll see you with the next installment. Until then HAVE A NICE DAY:)


	6. Chapter 6

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

NOTES_

Guest who reviewed I had thought of that when I wrote it and will give it some more thought. I'm still looking for suggestions on things to happen in this story so if you want to see it happen let me know and ESP don't work ( Can't tell the ESP from the usual voices in my head) so leave a review or PM me and if it's good I'll see what I can do and if you like this story don't be afraid to click favorite or follow. now on with the show/story_

_ Chapter 6_

After Lady Damani left Adam turned to his six remaining ladies and said "I don't know about you ladies but I feel like a spa day."_

The girls cheered as he smiled a devilish smile, it took no time at all before they were off. They flew to Mt Eternia where Queen Marlena had an Earth style volcanic spa set up for the wives of diplomats. The ladies soon found it heavenly as they were pampered by the prince himself among other very handsome men. Adam ended up giving Lyn a massage with scented oils, this lead to the others requesting the same. _

Later Adam was resting in the hot mineral (mud) bath when the ladies decided to repay him for their massages, at first Adam loved all those bikini clad women rubbing on him. However it soon escalated into a battle royal as Teela got angry a couple of them had kissed him before she could. Adam stood back as they fought in knee deep mud, jaw dropped as tops flew and bottoms ripped off. Teela and Lyn were locked in what looked to be a fight to the death, same could be said of Hawk and Sweetbee. Grune and Sonara however had slipped behind Adam, then Sonara yelled while Grune pantsed him. Everything went quite as the four Women fighting fell to their knees in shock. Adam blushed fire engine red and shot out of there._

Ten minutes Later they were cleaning up to head home, In the changing room Teela was overheard saying "He really is the most powerful man in the universe. Just how stupid am I?"_

This lead the others to give questioning looks at her, but none voiced a single question. They soon caught up with a fully dressed Adam and flew home. On the trip Grune couldn't stand the awkward silence and asked "So Prince Adam is that why you are known for tripping all the time, your third leg gets in your way?"_

She just had to wait until he was taking a drink of his tea to ask, the proceeding spit take and stutter fest broke everyone out in laughter even Adam at the end. After that the trip was not so bad, sure they had a serpentar attack but a dragon friend of Adams ran it off. Back at the Villa Adam introduced them to Moma Dragon Bellamont (OC NAME), he had freed her from a rockslide over a cave years ago, she was also a friend of Granamyre the Dragon king of DarkSmoke. _

The next day Adam started going on dates with each lady starting with Grune, she decided to start with weight lifting. To both their surprise Adam was lifting far more than she could, actually he was benching well over a ton before he knew the gravity weight machine was even working. Grune figured her benching a thousand pounds was not going to impress him so they moved on to combat training, she was a skilled warrior but Adam seemed to gain the upper hand more and more as they sparred. Grune tried her favorite game bomb chucker which was like Earth's Basketball, the Kelgore used it to train to throw bombs through windows/openings in enemy fortifications. Adam let her win, unfortunately she realized that. They went for a classy dinner, then went skinny dipping in the moonlight. All in all a very tiring date but enjoyable._

The next Day was Hawks turn she chose to have a picnic at the local hot springs, her nearly there bathing suit left little to the imagination. The two had fun playing in the hotspring, then they went flying together. Adam used a jetpack Man At Arms made and the two soared in the clouds, doing all kinds of aerial maneuvers. The two went as far as doing a negative 4G dive, Adam did it inverted just to take her picture and see her smile. After they landed they went out to dinner._

Now it was Lyn's turn and she thought it would be nice to do what she thought he enjoyed, so she opened a portal to a lake where Mereman had said a lot of large fish gather. they had a picnic of sandwiches and coffee while fishing, Adam could tell Lyn had never fished before when she threw her pole in the water twice. When she did get a hit Lyn freaked out causing Adam to laugh, however after she shot him a look he straightened up and helped her reel it in. After they caught a couple more they had a fish fry, then talked for a while. Lyn then used her magic to take them to a tavern/club in disguise where they danced the night away. _

Sonara was next and for her date they did some cave diving, Where they had a run in with a couple snakemen. Adam had crushed them and sent them slithering off before she had even had a chance to fight, followed by candle light dinner, in which she wore a stunning red dress. Then it was off to a concert in the park, the soft music was so nice they snuggled under her wings and dozed off._

Sweetbee's date was a picnic in the woods followed by a hike, during the hike Spikor and Stinkor attack them. Adam launches a low drop kick to Spikor's knee forcing it to bend the wrong way, while Sweetbee downs a couple Ambrosia pills then charge Stinkor. She clotheslines Stinkor so fast and hard he flips in mid air and crashes down with a cracked sternum. The two evil warriors hobble off as Adam turns and asks "Sweetbee how did you get so strong?"_

Sweetbee smiled as she presented the pills saying "These are Ambrosia Pills, we purified and concentrated Ambrosia into pills safe for anyone to use."_

Adam was stunned but said "If that is true I must get father to procure some fore the Masters and palace guard."

Sweetbee smiled and gave him a small pouch, to which Adam thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and warm they finished their hike and went to dinner, ending the date by watching a movie at a drive in. It was an Earth thing the Queen had got started Adam soon realized why it was so popular among young people._

Adam awoke to Teela standing over him with his clothes laid out, after he threw her out he got dressed grumbling about useless locks. Once they had breakfast they were off to the beach. Teela looked breathtaking in her emerald micro-bikini, the two swam and Teela fell out of her top. They followed that up with playing volleyball, again Teela fell out of her top. Adam suggested she put on her cut off shirt that bared her mid-drift or just go topless. She chose topless , but laid down to sunbathe asking Adam to put lotion on her back half. Teela lost herself under his touch as he gently rubbed the tanning lotion on her arms and back, slowly working down lower and lower. She had to bite back a moan as his strong hands grazed over her lower back and thighs, her fire was a raging inferno as he massaged the lotion into her inner thighs. Adam smirked as he rubbed her calves , then Teela screamed as Adam put it on her feet. She cursed herself for being so ticklish. Then it was her turn, Adam enjoyed it as her trembling hands massaged the lotion all over him. He didn't even stop her when she had him flip and started putting it on his chest with her bared in his face. By the time they left both had a golden tan and was in need of a very cold shower._

NOTE well what did you think of his dates? who do you think should win? who should be eliminated next? I hope you enjoyed this installment and I'll be back Monday with the next chapter so if you got a suggestion please leave a comment in the review or PM me. oh yeah the PSM of the day is Ladies if you wear something you most likely will fall out of don't get mad at the guy who sees it until next time. HAVE A NICE DAY!:)


	7. Chapter 7

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

CHAPTER 7_

Back at the Royal Palace Lady Damani informed the king that she had been eliminated when she had fell asleep in Adam's bed and he was spotted carrying her back to her room undressed. She insinuated they had sex and were caught, so Randor agreed to have a little talk with Adam when he got back about responsible behavior and kept her on the list to consider to be his bride. This allowed Damani to stay at the palace for now, she knew she could not return home without being Adam's wife or her father would disown her. In truth her family needed the royal backing to stay in power, their once great wealth had been squandered by her and her parents. The result the business was going to fail soon._

Adam had decided after those dates and a day to recover, to have a luau at the beach. He went hunting and killed a huge wild oxboar(An ox sized boar with a horn) , then he arranged to have everything ready when they got to the beach. The ladies were shocked by what they saw when they got to the cove where Adam had the luau set up. Hawk asked about it , and Adam told her it was style of Hawaiian party where they danced and roasted a boar over an open pit and according to his mother drank drinks with umbrellas in them. Everyone had a blast but they couldn't get Teela to play volleyball for the life of them. the very mention of the game turned her face as red as her hair. That night they had a huge bonfire and continued to party until they dropped._

The next day Adam was saddened by Grune and Sonara wanting to go home, they said they would always be his friends but they didn't like it on the surface. Adam offered to let them go for a visit and come back but they declined. He cared for them and could tell they were unhappy on the surface so he gave them both a gift to take back to their people and let them go. A week later Hawk and Sweetbee went home for a visit, only to call on the fourth day. Sweetbee and Buzz-off had gone out and things just clicked , so she decided to stay. As for Hawk she ran into Falcore an old flame and they reconnected so she chose to stay and see where it went._

Now it was just Adam,Lyn and Teela. So he decided to return to the palace, they called Man at Arms and let him know their plans. What nobody knew was those plans had been overheard and reported. The next morning Adam and the ladies headed out, it was around mid day when the Attack track was ambushed by Skeletor and his men._

If it had been two or three there wouldn't have been any trouble for the heroes, but Bone-head had everyone minus Evil-Lyn with him. Had it not been for Lyn causing a fake explosion and blinding flash they would have been caught. After she did it she wondered why she had, being caught she could have worked with Skeletor to get Adam to chose her. Hell they could have enchanted him and ruled with ease, then she had a second thought she actually liked Adam and wanted to win his heart fairly. Lyn realized she did love Adam not because he was Prince of Eternia but because he was just Adam._

Luck had been with the trio and Cringer as they got away and into an old cave. Skeletor and his men almost found them but Cringer let out a growl and roared, in the cave it echoed sounding like a savage beast, this backed them off. The heroes overheard Skeletor and Whiplash talking about owing an informant for telling them the prince's travel plans. Skeletor cast a spell cause a disruption of any magic casters spells in the area, this effectively made any magic caster weaker than him lose their power for a week. Once done he left, leaving the hunt to the others._

Once the villains had finally left Adam and the ladies returned to the Attack track, only to find it had been blown up. Since it was late now they returned to the cave, while Adam gathered wood for a small fire Lyn and Teela made bedding out of fur tree limbs. They kept a small fire and slept together that night, it might have been late summer early fall but it was still cool at night.

The next morning Cringer and Adam caught several fish for breakfast, after eating they did some work on the dresses the two women were wearing. They ended up splitting the skirt part and making it a cape like covering. Luckily both ladies wore short shorts under their dress, so Adam wasn't subjected to seeing their panties. This made travel faster, now all they could hope for was an uneventful trip. This did not happen._

An hour into their trip shadow wolves start stalking them on Beastman's command, Adam tells Cringer to rush on to Avieria. Cringer rushed off leaving his human friends in the dust. Adam saw some skunk weed and wild onion growing in a patch, so he had them run through it. Tossing out his mother's pepper he hoped the mix would mask their scent. As it turns out it did, Eternian skunk weed is as strong as actual skunk spray._

In the meantime the trio crossed a creek that was hip deep, the women glad they could hold their dresses out of the water. As they continued on Lyn used her knowledge of Alchemy to gather things to make potions and spell replacement packs, while Adam and Teela gathered wild edibles. that evening Adam made a crude spear and killed a horned rabbit for supper, once again they slept snuggled up together. Adam was grateful Lyn had mixed up some herbs to help him from getting sick since he had been in wet clothes for so long. Cringer had made it to Avieria but was badly injured, the great tiger had been unable to tell them about his friends.

NOTE well things just got interesting, is there anything you would like to see happen in this trip to home? maybe an encounter you would like ? and what happen to Cringer, any guesses? as always I look forward to any review or request and try to make them fit in the story to some degree. stay tuned I plan to post everyday again this week minus the weekend, so until next time HAVE A NICE DAY! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

TO GUEST WHO REVIEWED :) I liked your idea and will do something with that but not quite the way you said you'll just have to stay tuned and sorry the response it a chapter late._  
CHAPTER 8_

In the morning Adam awoke to find both women laying on him, with his arms around them. To his delight he found one hand in between Teela's shoulders, the other on Lyn's firm round butt. When he looked down he saw her smiling back at him, with a light blush she asked "Having fun my prince?" _

Adam blushed and she chuckled then moved to let him up, he slid out from under Teela making sure not to wake her. A kiss from Lyn before she lay back down and Adam was off to get breakfast for them. Ten minutes later he returned with a couple fish he speared. After they ate Teela took the rabbit horn and made a knife with it grinding it on a stone, while Lyn used it's hide cut in strips to lash a piece of obsidian to a forked stick and make a hatchet/tomahawk._

Once done they headed out, Adam lead the way. It was around mid-day when they came uppon a battlefield, the evil Webstor and his people were attacking Avieria. The trio tried to circle around and sneak in the back way, but Webstor's people had Skeletor's robots helping them. This made it too risky, if the robots saw them Skeletor and his crew would show up and make matters worse. So they slipped away and headed for Andreanose since it was the closest place to go to. _

As luck would have it that evening they stumbled on an old cottage, They hoped it had some supplies and a place to rest. They were in fact very pleased to find it had that and more. Teela got the old transmitter to work and they contacted her father at the palace, Duncan informed them Cringer had made it to Avieria but was badly injured and flown there to be helped. Adam was mad and was ready to go back and rip Webstor and his people apart ,it was all Teela and Lyn could do to stop him. After they calmed him down he went out to cut some wood for the fire Lyn was building, while he was gone Duncan told them Cringer needed robotic replacement parts or cybernetics in order to get around. Lyn asked "Are you going to base them off your robot cats Adam mentioned?"_

Duncan stroked his chin and said "You know that's not a bad idea, with a few adjustments Cringer could be up and running in a couple days. Thanks for the suggestion Lady Bloodraven."_

Lyn just nods her head giving a pleased smile, Teela says "You might want to make him Techno armor based off Battlecat's, he seems more likely to use it now that he has started to fight like Adam."_

Duncan caught on to what Teela was hinting at and said a quick "right" before he ended the transmission and got to work. He knew his daughter was trying to get Adam to become He-man again, and dropping hints of how much Eternia needed him was her way to do it. Duncan finished his first three cybercats with a little fine tuning, then went to help the doctors with Cringer._

Little did anyone know the communication was overheard by someone in a cloak of invisibility, Lady Damani was pissed. Not only had Skeletor and his men failed to capture the prince and his harlots, but now they would bond on the trip home and become even closer. She stormed back to her room to report what she heard and come up with a new plan so she would be the next high Queen of Eternia. As she headed to her room she passed Queen Marlena, to her shock the Queen was training with an unusual weapon. She had never seen one on Eternia before, it looked like a spear but the Queen gave it a twist and it became a three part pole connected by a thin chain. she wanted to ask what it was but that would mean revealing herself, and that was too risky. Whatever it was the Queen used it with power and precision, yet she was graceful and fierce at the same time. Damani wondered if she could ever be seen like that._

Back at the cottage The girls made some alterations on their clothes now they would be warmer since it was getting cooler at night, and their clothes were padded like armor. Adam fashioned them some weapons out of some old tools, a set of old hammer heads drove on a long straight piece of wood made a nice weighted staff for Teela. He then worked a set of moose-like horns into a set of hatchets for Lyn, since she could use them. lastly he grabbed a large pot lid to use as a shield._

Come morning the trio left after they ate and gathered what supplies they could, it was mostly cookware and blankets. It wasn't even an hour before they ran into two of Skeletor's dumbest warriors, The ladies jumped Merman while Adam took on Clawful. Drawing his sword and shield/pot lid Adam charged Clawful, who swung his large claw at the prince. Adam blocked it and counter attacked, nearly cutting the oversized claw off. This made Clawful jump back, but Adam dove in kicking him to the ground. Clawful was terrified as he lashed out rapidly, but Adam avoided the attacks and finished cutting the claw hand off. sure it would grow back but it would take a while. Clawful jumped up and drew his blaster, only for Adam to slice it in two with his sword. Clawful did the only thing he could do at this point, he ran away._

While that went on Teela and Lyn dealt with Merman. Teela struck him in the groin with her double hammerhead staff,causing him to scream, and Lyn stuffed a pack of powdered ghost peppers in his mouth. The scream he let out was so epic it scared everything within a ten mile area. Merman dove into a lake nearby and guzzled water and ate silt and mud to try to stop the burning. The trio left feeling bad for him, but not so bad they didn't laugh at the way he reacted to it. to be honest they were just glad it didn't kill him.( DON'T EVER DO THAT, POWDERED GHOST PEPPER WILL KILL YOU IF TRY TO MUCH OF IT LIKE THAT!)_

Soon they made it to an Andreanos outpost, unfortunately the outpost was under attack. As luck would have it they couldn't withdraw again, if they did it would take a week to get to the widget strong hold if they could make it that far. Adam had the Ladies circle around and look for an opening to sneak in, once they were out of sight he hid and transformed into He-man. Then he charged into the robot forces smashing them head on, this caused Trapjaw to focus attention on him. With that done the ladies slipped in unnoticed, He-man made short work of the robots and Trapjaw retreated. Soon Adam joined them at the outpost, where many of Sweetbee's people lived and worked. The prince showed up nursing a cut on his left arm so they treated it quickly, he was given an Ambrosia pill to help him heal faster. When asked how he got hurt, he told them one of the robots got a luck hit in as they ran from He-man. Teela was the only one to give him a questioning look, but she said nothing._

Note sorry so late guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and had a good weekend. if you liked it leave a review and tell me why or what you would like to see happen, if I like it I'll try to worki it in and give you a shout out. If you don't like it please tell me why so I can work on it in the future. Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY! :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

CHAPTER 9_

That night Adam called the palace and found out Cringer was recovering well, Duncan also said he would send three prototype cybercats for him and the ladies to use. Then he went on to ask if He-man had really made an appearance, only for Adam to give him a dirty look. Duncan smirked until Adam said "Tell Teela-Na that the answer is still no, this was just an emergency."_

Teela asked "Who is Teela-Na?"_

Adam smirked saying "Ask your father, it's not my place to to tell you."_

Teela looked at Man at Arms and asked "Who is she Father?"_

Duncan sighed and said "We will talk about it later after you get home Teela."_

Teela wasn't happy with the answer, but chose not to push it seeing her father becoming upset. Adam however smirked knowing he got both his old mentor and the Sorceress in for a battle with a real Hellcat, and that meant he got payback for them making him keep it a secret from her and his parents for so long. Lyn didn't know what was going on, but seeing Adam with an almost evil grin put a smile on her face. Adams grin became a devilish smile as he came up and kissed her while Teela was busy. Lyn fainted from shock or lack of rest and nourishment she didn't know, but she did know she would do anything to be kissed by him again._

In the morning three cybercats showed up Androcles the golden lion, Tigara the silver tiger and Panthrine the onyx leopard, all three based on Battlecat's dimensions. They were well armed and armored, they also carried arms and armor for the three. Adam still had to make do with royal ceremonial armor but it would do in a pinch, maybe the Widgets could do something with it. The best part of the cats was they had a comm system built in, this would help in so many ways not to mention the speed they could travel now._

A few hours later Adam and the ladies headed out, after telling his mother where they were headed. They ran into an ambush an hour or so later, however Adam had a bad feeling when they left and had Buzz-off and Sweetbee follow at a distance with a few troops. So when they did get ambushed the ambushers got ambushed by Buzz-off and Sweetbee along with a dozen of the hive's warriors. The villains got away but just barely._

It took half the day to get to the Widget stronghold, but once they did they could see Skeletor had his minions surrounding the fort along with robots and shadowbeasts. It took some doing but the big robotic cats managed to slip past them, in part due to Lyn using an invisibility spell on them. They thanked the ancients her magic had returned this morning. This also earned her what she desired, a kiss from Adam. That pissed Teela off but she knew she couldn't say anything, least she earn a lecture from her best friend._

Once inside they began to help set up defences, and called in for help from the palace. After that Adam asked the leader if there was any corradite crystal, the Elder Widget took him to the vault where they had a piece the size of a softball. Adam asked to use it and the Elder gave it to him, so Adam went to the forge and fired up his chest plate. Once hot enough he beat the corradite into it, breaking little shards off as he did. Adam then forged them into his gauntlets and greaves of his armor. The process took a while, but for some reason the villains weren't attacking._

During this time Lyn was busy giving out her spell replacement packs to be used in the catapults and thrown from the wall. The replacement spells were little more than distraction and confusion, but the flashes would cause the shadowbeasts to back off if only for a moment. Teela helped organize the defencive lines and set up counter measures. Both ladies wondered where Adam had disappeared to, but while one hoped he would transform into her beloved He-man the other just hoped he was safe._

Adam adorned his armor and took a couple Ambrosia pills, then he let out a mighty primal yell. Outside the stronghold Beastman and the others had a cold chill run up and down their spines. Then all hell broke loose, Adam leapt over the wall and charged in for an attack. The first robot was cleaved in two with his first swing, followed with a straight kick to a shadowbeast's chest. That sent it flying with a cracked sternum into a tree, where it was knocked out by the impact. Adam proceeded to smash the next robot, then swing his shield to send several shadowbeasts soaring. The whole time Triclops and Beastman could see the smile on the savage prince's face, and it was scaring the crap out of them. Skeletor gulped thinking "So savage, I think I would rather deal with He-man than an enraged Prince Adam"_

Adam continued to destroy robot after robot like they were nothing, the shadowbeasts faired little better but at least he had kept from killing any so far. As Adam got closer Skeletor and his men really got nervous, the man was getting more brutal as he fought not to mention his skills were getting better by the minute. When Adam got with in ten paces Skeletor opened a portal to get out of there and back to Snake Mt._

Back at Snake Mt Skeletor was yelling and cursing at his men when a Woman stepped out of the shadows. Damani yelled "What the hell is wrong with you all? I set him up, I feed you information on his movements and you still can't capture a pampered prince and two sluts."_

Skeletor yells "Watch it woman, I will not be spoken to like that."_  
Damani grumbles an apology, then takes his hand says "Look I just want to honor our agreement, you help me become the next high queen and I help you get into Grayskull."_

As she says this the takes his hand and runs it on her cheek, then using his fingertips she brushes them on her lips and finally ends by sucking on his index finger. Poor Skeletor never expected this and it left him rigid, much to her delight. Then the two went to his private study to hammer out a new plan of attack._

NOTE Okay Dudes and Dudetts that's it for this chapter. I wonder what plan they will hammer out and will we find out the ramifications of it later stay tuned. We got some big reveals coming up and a WTF moment or two, also the story is going to be finished by Sunday even if I have to post over the weekend. As usual anything you want to see happen let me know the end is near (as in five or six chapters), so get your requests in now. Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY! :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

CHAPTER 10 _

Back in the fort Lyn and Teela watched in awe as Adam smashed through the evil forces. Lyn turns to Teela and says " I can't believe you turned him down, what were you thinking? I don't think He-man himself could do better than our handsome prince."_

Teela snorted saying "It's the Corradite crystal and Ambrosia pills, sure Adam is braver and more skilled than I thought but he can't compare to Grayskull's champion"_

Lyn shakes her head seeing the Widgit women drooling over her prince and smirks replying "Sure keep telling yourself that._

The palace guard shows up with King Randor leading the charge, only to stop dead in their tracks as they watch Adam grab a humanoid robot and deliver a double arm DDT. Then he rolls up and still in the double arm reverse full nelson he does a triple suplex, followed by a triple powerbomb that ended in the double arm reverse full nelson. Adam then leaps up and drives the robot face first into the ground, then jumps up and yells "SUCK IT"_

Randor couldn't believe his son did all that damage by himself without becoming He-man. The aggression was sure a surprise, Lyn however had a theory about it being the Ambrosia pills. She explained that she had tried one and noticed it raised your aggression level, almost like inducing a berserker's rage though not as severe. Randor decided to have them tested before he would allow a non Andreanian to use them._

By the time they returned to the palace Adam had calmed down and recomposed himself. He and Lyn went to the med bay to check on Cringer, while Teela made a report of their trip and then went to change for patrol. When they got there they found Cringer had a replacement right front leg, his back right leg was partially replaced as was his tail and his right eye was replaced. Both humans nearly cried seeing him hurt so bad. Cringer looked at them and smiled then said "Don't worry I'll be fine in a couple weeks, it's only a flesh wound."_

Adam and Lyn nearly fell over, Cringer was the biggest baby they knew and he was shrugging this off like it was nothing. Adam asked "What happen to you buddy, how did you get so hurt?"_

Cringer groaned and said "First those shadow-wolves caught up with me and I had to fight the whole pack, they should have knew not to mess with this tiger, that's how I lost part of my tail and my right eye. Then outside Avieria Webstor and a couple robots chased and shot at me, they got my right legs, but don't worry next time I see them I'm gonna get them back for this."_

Adam had to sit down, surely Cringer had to realize he could no longer become Battlecat the shift in size could kill him. While Adam thought about that Lyn came over to Cringer and gave him an Ambrosia pill, it had a startling effect. The great cat healed and grew awakening his dormant power from Grayskull, as he grew Lyn cast a spell enchanting his replacement parts so they would fit him regardless of his size. Because of this Cringer became even bigger until he was the size of Battlecat, his aggression wasn't changed much somewhere between Cringer and Battlecat. Lyn was worried she messed up but Cringer said "Lady Lyn Bloodraven you have my thanks, I am healed and for the first time I feel powerful and yet I still feel like me."

Adam jumped up and hugged his fearless friend, then turned and kissed Lyn causing her to blush. Cringer was the first to know Adam had made his decision, he then whispered who he chose as Lyn had gone to get the doctor to check out Cringer. Cringer smiled saying he hoped Adam would be happy with her and he was glad it wasn't Damani._

Ten minutes Later the young couple left to find the queen, as they did they passed Lady Damani. She asked if they were alright saying she heard they were at the little people's village when it was attacked, and before that they had trouble getting back. By now both warriors knew the dumb blond act was just that an act, so Adam told her they were fine but they were in a rush needing to see his mother the queen. Both warriors ran into the garden to find her, while Damani watched on. Then she disappeared using her magic, what she didn't know was Orko had just turned the corner and saw her._

It was nearly half an hour later when the couple found Queen Marlena in the center of the garden sitting in the gazebo. Adam came up with Lyn and said "Mother I have made my choice, and I choose Lyn as my future wife, if she will have me."_

Lyn was in shock ,she was sure he would pick Teela instead of her. This caused her to cry tears of joy as she squeaked out a yes. Adam was so happy he grabbed her up and kissed her as he twirled around. The Queen was also overjoyed but it was more Lyn's honest reaction than anything else. As they celebrated a portal opened and several evil warriors stepped out surrounding them, among those warriors was Skeletor, Beastman, Tri-clops, and Evil-Lyn(?) It took all of six seconds for the Queen and young couple to figure out who the fake Evil-Lyn was. Adam stood between them and the villains, then said "Lyn take my mother and get out of here!"_

The two women appeared in the throne room, after a few seconds Orko came in with the king and royal guard, Marlena ordered them to rush to help Adam. Lyn even opened a portal to get them there faster, however all the guard found was Adam's sword laving in the dirt._

Note well I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and please mark favorite, follow or leave a review. BTW anybody guess who the Fake Evil-Lyn is LOL. Any guesses as to what happens next? how do you like the new Cringer? Do you think Adam lost his mind? How will this effect Lyn and why was the queen more interested in how she reacted than who Adam chose? for the answer to that and more tune in tomorrow. Until next time HAVE A NICE DAY! :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_  
_ _Note A couple big reveals in this chapter, that's right secrets will be found out and we get a surprise or two so hold on.

.  
Chapter 11_

Adam awoke with a headache heavily chained down in a cell at he assumed was Snake Mt. Adam studied his environment looking for a means of escape when he heard Skeletor say "Your my prisoner you royal boob, you can't get away."_

Adam didn't even think he just jumped up at Skeletor, his chains snapping like they were made of pasta straw. Skeletor jumped back with a surprised yelp as they did, he calmed himself by saying those half-wits must have put Adam in old half rusted in two chains. However Adam held them up and showed they were in fact brand new Photonium ones, Skeletor got rather pale for him. Seeing this Adam started to advance on the cell door, this really made old bone head scared so he used his magic to put the prince asleep. It took effect just in time as Adam was ripping his cell door off it's hinges. Once out cold Skeletor had Adam placed in a photonium straightjacket he had made to hold He-man._

Back at the palace everyone was trying to decide the best way to rescue Adam, it's here Lyn says she will do it by herself. Several people laugh, one saying Adam has a real firecracker on his hands. Lyn shoots him a nasty look then says"I am sure I can get him out on my own, with my knowledge of Snake Mt. it should be easy."_

Randor asks "How do you have knowledge of Snake Mt. my dear?"_

Lyn sighs then uses her magic to reveal herself as Evil-Lyn, gasps are heard around the room. Teela orders the guard to capture her, but the queen yells to stop them. Randor looks at his wife and sees she knew the whole time, once again his Marlena was ahead of everyone else in the room just one of the reasons he loved her so. Marlena came up to Evil-Lyn and said " Go my soon to be daughter and get your husband to be and bring him home."_

Evil-Lyn smiled with a rear in her eye and responded "As you wish Mother, it would be my pleasure."_

With that she opened a portal to her room in Snake Mt. and walked through. A set of teal eyes glowed as they watched Lyn walk through, she wanted to report back to Skeletor, but since she returned to the palace Orko had been watching her like a hawk for some reason and she just couldn't shake the guy._

When evil-Lyn came out of her room at Snake Mt. she started to look for her future husband, however all she found was Beastman. As luck would have it he was quick to brag on the fact they caught Adam, going as far as saying he was the one who clubbed the prince over the head from behind. Evil-Lyn took note to smile and give him a left handed compliment, she also made a mental note to make him pay for it later. She was about to ask where he was when Skeletor came walking in, he saw her and asked loudly "Where the devil have you been Witch?"_

Evil-Lyn turned greeted him saying "Skeletor I was off working on a plan to get the throne from the king and queen, as well as find us a way into Grayskull. I even was seducing a warrior who could deal with He-man, I have been very busy all for the glory of Snake Mt and you."_

Skeletor almost smiled (if that were possible) at the news, when she was done he told her to follow him. He lead her to the dungeon, where she saw Adam in the straightjacket of photonium. Evil-Lyn smirked saying "I thought you had that made to Hold He-man, why is it on the cowardly prince? Don't tell me you are afraid of him."_

Skeletor gave her a look that almost screamed 'Watch your mouth' then he yelled "I fear nothing, but that so called cowardly prince is more dangerous than that muscle bound oaf He-man ever was."_

With that Evil-Lyn raised an eyebrow, Skeletor went on a rant telling her what Adam has been up to since she disappeared. Hearring how he was driving old bone for brains mad only made it harder to keep up this ruse. Finally she broke in saying "Master if he is that dangerous why not let me take him, I will turn him to our side. Think of how much help the crown prince would be to our plans, not to mention battling He-man. Besides you know they will send the hero to get him, and do you really want both of them tearing through Snake Mt.?"_

Skeletor groaned and said "No I do not, Fine Evil-Lyn take him and train him to serve us well and be quick about it."_

Evil-Lyn smiled as she bowed her head and replies "Yes mighty Skeletor."_

Then she opens a portal and guides Adam through Adam steps out of the portal he is shocked to see he is in the throne room of the palace, Everyone was shocked when he shifted and broke out of his bonds. Thinking quick Adam laughed and said "I have to remember to thank Beastman for giving me one of my Ambrosia pills."_  
Everyone laughed then Adam asked "One question Why did Evil-Lyn save me?"_

Evil-Lyn walks over kisses him lovingly and states "I can't have my future husband rot in a cell at Snake Mt."_  
Then she transformed back to Lyn, Adam could only grin then grab her and spin around while embracing the woman he loved with all his heart. This really made a few green eyed monsters, one was Teela and the other a certain teal eyed blond wearing a corset. Damani snuck off but she was noticed by the Queen who sent her personal guard Gregory to keep an eye on her._

It wasn't ten minutes later a portal opened and Skeletor and his forces came through, he cursed Lyn for betraying him and ordered an attack. The guards barely had a chance to put up a fight when it happen. A woman screamed, Adam turned to see his mother kneeling over Lyn. All of a sudden he saw red and yelled "THat's my Lyn!"_

HE turned and looked at Trap-jaw, who looked scared as lightening started arcing off Adam. It was here Adam yelled "I HAVE THE POWER!"_

With that he transformed into He-man only bigger with long blond hair and 3/4 armor (Like in the 2002 series only only he had the traditional cross instead of the new symbol on the chest) and a heavy armored crown (King Grayskull's). This new look froze everyone in place. ( THIS IS WHERE I USUALLY END THE CHAPTER BUT LETS KEEP GOING THIS IS ABOUT TO GET GOOD)_

Before anyone could wrap their mind around what just happen He-man reached out and grabbed Skeletor by the ankle, with a roar of primal rage He-man whipped Skeletor over his head and into the stone floor not once or even twice but fifteen times. This left Skeletor laying in a crater, all the evil warrior could do was groan as He-man turned his sights on Trap-jaw. _

Trap-jaw was sure he needed a change of shorts when He-man grabbed him and launched him like a dart into the thick concrete wall, then before he could slide down it He-man punted him right between the legs. This sent the cyborg flying nearly as high as his voice would now be, that was enough to get the other villains to grab their boss and run through a portal that just opened up._

Once the villains were gone He-man became Adam once more without saying a word or even holding the sword. Queen Marlena treated Lyn's wound until the medics came and took over, luckily it was no worse than a flesh wound and she would be fine in a day or two. Adam however insisted on taking care of her personally, he even refused to let her walk on her own. He would carry her everywhere bridal style, despite her saying she could walk just fine. This really got to Teela, as it was familiar of the time he carried her home when they blew up the goblin portal though he was He-man at the time._

At breakfast Adam carried Lyn into the dinning hall and sat her down next to his spot, then got their food and some coffee. As the two sat and ate they were asked about two hundred questions. Teela asked one that shocked everyone she asked how he transformed without his sword. Adam gave her a rather nasty look and said "Ask your mother or father they probably know more than I do, then again they think they know everything."_

Man at Arms swallowed hard as several sets of eyes fell on him, all he could do was stutter out "I..I. I d..don't n..n. know."_

After breakfast Adam dropped off designs for his new armor at the lab, it was based off his new He-man armor but he had his Corradite in it like his ceremonial armor and since the new armor was a mix of Eternium and Photonium it was virtually indestructible. While there they picked up Cringers Techno armor then headed out to Grayskull._

At Snake Mt. Skeletor lay in a full body cast as Nurse Dark-Damani took care of him, her magic was able to stop most of his pain and excell his healing . Now he would be recovered in a couple weeks rather than six to eight months. Skeletor loved her new outfit, it was a black lacy one piece with a lace ball gown skirt in the back ,a red and black corset, thigh high black boots and arm-guards with red metal bands and lastly a black lacey hood atop her one piece. For a weapon she chose to keep her whip and carry a spiked septer, all in all she looked like an evil S&M dominatrix._

At Castle Grayskull Adam and Lyn walked into the throne room and found both the spirit of King Grayskull and the spirit called spirit of Grayskull in there telling the Sorceress with Lyn there she could now go to visit her daughter and reveal the truth to her. The Sorceress was hesitant but they assured her saying she would even have the power to have her human form. Lyn asked "Who is your daughter Sorceress?"_

Teela-Na said "The captain of the royal guard."_

Lyn smiled and wished her a good time then said "We will await your return and defend Grayskull in your absence, so take your time."_

The Sorceress flew off overjoyed she would finally get to spend time with Teela as mother and daughter, little did she know the hornets nest Adam stirred up and the Hellcat she was about to face. While she was gone the young couple trained with the spirits, Adam soon mastered the power and was now in an ultimate state as Adam. Lyn gained the powers of Sorceress of Grayskull now having the power to become a while falcon and fly over 200 mph., her costume looked like a silver version of the Sorceress minus the blue part of the upper body and arms. The bird head was also a hood she could flip back and let her long hair fall freely._

It was late when the Sorceress called saying she was heading back, however Adam told her since it was so late she could use his quarters and just spend the night. He went on to say She could have Teela join her and they could use his bed to have a pajama party. Teela-Na loved the idea and thanked him, Lyn wasn't as thrilled about two women sleeping in his bed besides her and a magic clone of her._

King Grayskull lead them to his old room where they spent the night making love for the first time, once done they fall asleep in eachothers warm embrace. as they slept King Grayskull says to a small white falcon on his arm "My dear it looks like we will be able be together in the next life."_

Then both spirits enter Lyn's body at her abdomen._

NOTE well I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. This does put us in spitting distance of the end so this is your last chance to make requests or suggestions after tomorrow's chapter there will be only one... to go. so if you like this story fave, follow or review and I'll be back tomorrow until next time. HAVE A NICE DAY :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

_Chapter 12_  
_

A couple weeks later more importantly, it's a day of celebration as Prince Adam and Lady Lyn Bloodraven are getting Married. That morning Lyn was sick, but she felt fine after the queen had her eat some salty crackers. Right now she was putting on her white lace wedding dress, it had lavender accents like the deep V neckline going down to her navel, that had lacy draw strings to hold it closed with the lavender silk underneath. so it revealed nothing. also it had the rose shaped openings on the long skirt part that revealed the silky lavender layer. Add the lavender tipped wings and she looked to be an angel._

They had chosen to have the ceremony outside Grayskull with it's new look it was the best place. Since they spent the night there the landscape and castle itself had been revitalized, millennia of dirt, grime and decay fell off the castle leaving it pearly while like new. The land itself grew rich in vegetation, and the gorge around the castle soon filled with water and teeming with life._

It was also found Lyn and Teela-Na shared the role of Sorceress and in doing so if one was there the other was free to come and go as she pleased freely in human form. Lyn however could force Teela-Na to return or stay, it was if the castle saw her as it's Queen. The upside for Teela-Na was her youth was restored to her mid- twenties, the same age she was when she became Sorceress. The spirit explained once the life of service as Sorceress was over they regained their youth to finish their natural life, However since Teela-Na wanted to stay on as Sorceress she retained a link to serve the castle and it's king and queen._

It was noon and the wedding was underway, Seahawk was Adams bestman, while Adora was Lyn's maid of honor. The Star-child was their flower girl, and Randor filled in for Lyn's father (Who astral projected there to watch but couldn't physically leave the Ram Temple). It was a beautiful wedding right up until a portal opened and Skeletor walked out revealing Dark Damani and his evil warriors._

The warriors of Grayskull transformed on the spot, Seahawk was stunned Adora was She-Ra so were a few others like Castaspella and Glimmer, even Peek-a-Blue didn't see that coming. Just as the battle was about to begin Skeletor shook off the last of the haze from the pain medication he was on and realized what was going on, he immediately yelled to stand down. He then said "I will call a truce for today like on Christmas, but only if I may dance with the bride."_

Lyn agreed saying "Remember my husband is the New King Grayskull, so you try something Skeletor and..."_

Skeletor gulped but said "I promise no tricks, you have my word my dear."_

Adam had a few seats brought out for Lyn's old comrades, and they gratefully sat down. Dark Damani however was fumed and left in a huff. After that the wedding went flawlessly. Adora caught the bouquet and Seahawk caught the garter, that caused the royal family to have a second wedding in jest. So the next couple wouldn't be as nervous as Adam and Lyn, to make it even better Skeletor was the one to marry them. the truly funny part was he actually made it official as he was ordained, a fact he let them know afterwards. _

Later at the banquet Skeletor danced with not only Lyn but Adora,Teela-Na, Queen Marlena and Queen Angella. Then he got drunk on wine and sang 'Am I Blue' on stage. Soon it became a contest to see who could move the ladies more with their singing. Adam did a duet with Adora called 'I Got The Power', Man-e-Faces sang 'Heartbreak Hotel', and Moss-man sang 'Every Rose Had It's Thorn'. The heroes were glad Queen Marlena played Earth music in her greenhouse, but the winner was Randor when he sang 'Love me Tender' to Marlena. it was then Skeletor yelled "Curse you Randor, you lucky bastard."_

Later when the evil warriors returned to Snake Mt. Dark Damani was at her limit, there was no way she could get the crown now and her family would disown her. SHe began to scream and yell at the warriors until Skeletor

yelled "BE quite woman, ungh, your giving me a headache!"_

She waited until he turned his back on her, then she struck him over the back of the head with her magic spiked septer. Skeletor fell out cold, and Dark Damani trapped him in a crystal skull ring, taking his powers to add to her own. In the morning she gave the evil warriors a choice serve her or die. Once they learned she now wielded Skeletor's powers the chose to serve, however they didn't expect to be made slaves and for her to make female clones of them to serve as their replacements. The clones however were smarter but not much. the originals were sent to the slave mines, Damani felt she may have use for them in the future._

_TIME SKIP ONE YEAR_

Adam and Lyn now sat as King and Queen of Grayskull, their kids Prince Allyn and Princess Ellyn had been born and both resembled their parents. Allyn was strong and blond with crystal blue eyes, while Ellyn had long silvery white hair and violet eyes like her mother. Ellyn was also very smart she was already trying to say words, while Allyn was able to stand on his own at three months old mind you. The power of Grayskull was clearly at work with the children. It was the day before their anniversary when Adora contacted them with good and bad news, the good news Etheria was freed of the evil Horde, the bad was it was on it's way to Eternia. She also said some of her friends agreed to help._

SHOUT OUTS_  
A shout out to Donalbain it was his idea to trap Skeletor and though it wasn't both Damani and Evil-Lyn I hope he still is happy with it. Also a shout out to TheSorceressQueen who seems to be the only one to leave me a review (Other than the unknown guest) and is the creator of Lady Damani . Lastly a shout out to the Guest who left a review I thank you, next time leave a moniker to be called so I can thank you properly._

NOTE_  
Okay the Horde are coming and Skeletor is gone, with Dark Damani in charge of Snake Mt. what will happen next and how will our heroes prevail in the up coming battles. for the answer stay tuned for the next and final chapter same He-man time, same He-man channel and remember until next time HAVE A NICE DAY! :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Quest of the Heart_

_  
I own no rights to MOTU_

_Chapter 13_

Lyn and Teela-Na opened a portal and were shocked to see an army come through, it was the leaders of the Great Rebellion with all their heavy hitters. Adam was concerned about a few like Frosta, who never could keep her hands off He-man, and Castaspella who was much the same with Adam. Casta had been at the wedding so he was sure she would behave but Frosta he was worried Lyn would claw her eyes out. He was glad Bo came along ,not as glad as it appeared that Teela was though. Adam knew that look, that was the look he got when he was He-man._

At Snake Mt. the Horde arrived, Hordak was surprised to find Dark Damani in charge instead of his old student Skeletor. After a brief fight between the two Hordak called for a truce and they hammered out an alliance. Damani gave him the originals to her clone warriors in exchange for a few female force captains and higher rank members, such as Catra, Entrapta, Shadow weaver, and Scorpia as a sign of good faith._

Over the next six months there were many skirmishes, but in everyone the New Masters( the Masters plus the Great Rebellion's leaders and heavy hitters) won. Over powering the evil warriors was easy, now that the Ambrosia pills were perfected and safe to use everyone did. Since they started taking the Ambrosia pills most of the Dark Hemisphere was freed, in fact all but about twenty miles around Snake Mt. was free. This really had the dark forces under the gun and desperate._

At this time Hordak made plans to attack the Royal Palace, he chose to lead the attack personally. Dark Damani decided that would be a perfect distraction and she took her forces to assault Grayskull. Hordak had a portal open and rushed through with his troops into the throne room, Too bad for them as they were greeted by Adam, Adora and the New Masters. In no time at all the evil Horde was taking a beating ,as Adora transformed and started throwing around troopers like rag dolls. Adam had a unit carve a path for him to get his hands on Hordak, as soon as he did a nasty grin crossed his face. The evil warrior was sure he soiled himself out of fear for the new King Grayskull._

Adam power kicked Hordak straight in the chest, this sent him flying into the wall and sliding down it. Hordak knew his sternum was broke and maybe a couple ribs just from the kick, the crash into the wall felt like a couple disks in his back were knocked out of place. As Hordak started to try to stand Adam grabbed him and yanked him into the standing position, from here he was shoved into a corner and Adam started to hammer him with hard hook punches to the ribs and gut. To finish the assault Adam fired an uppercut, it was a glancing blow but it rattled Hordaks brain and put him down without knocking him out. Adam then growled out. "I'm gonna stomp a mudhole in yer ass and walk it dry, and that's the bottom line because Grayskull says so!"_

Adam then proceeded to stomp and kick Hordak in the gut and chest until he was about to pass out, then he flipped him off and knocked him out with a kick to the face. Adam then lifted Hordak into a powerbomb as the Queen launched off She-Ra's shield, Queen Marlena delivered a chair shot to his face right before Adam put him through a table and made a crater with him in the stone floor. It was at this point the Horde surrendered._

Outside Grayskull Dark Damani and her forces surround the ancient castle, they begin their assault with siege weapons. In the castle Lyn and some of the magic users from Etheria as well as a few of the ladies she traveled with bagan to set up defences. The magic casters erected a barrier while Sonara and Grune among others used new and old defence weapons the castle had. Teela called for help from the palace, but found out it was under attack as well._

As Dark Damani's forces closed in the ground became covered in ice, Frosta had froze it. This caused many comical slips, several reptilian women fell into a hibernating state due to the cold. Sorrowful used his dragon fire breath in pattern bursts, to not only cause damage and panic but also call in help. Help arrived quickly as Bellamont and her six kids showed up. Bellamont was a Large mama dragon Adam saved soon after he first became He-man, the two had been friends ever since. Now with eight dragons the dark forces were forced back, soon Adam arrived with the Masters. This caused a retreat to be sounded, however most of the evil warriors were captured._

Dark Damani herself was caught by Hawk, who proceeded to admonish her friend. Hawk was highly upset at Damani and was nearly in tears as she begged her friend to stop her madness. Damani herself became upset and teleported away back to Snake Mt. where she saw her parents, they had lost everything and came to her to save them. Damani remembered her father disowning her and throwing her out so she returned the favor._

In the throne room Damani found King Hiss sitting on her throne, he then started to make demands. Well that made her mad so she cast a Snake eater spell that devoured King Hiss, or so it appeared, it actually trapped him in her ring with Skeletor. The snakemen and women were terrified, so when she offered to let them join her they agreed. Then she sat on her throne to think._

At the royal prison Hordak came to and escaped by transforming into a tank then a rocket. It was a good half hour later he landed in Snake Mt., it was then he was taken before Damani who traped him in her ring aswell. By this time the ring was overflowing with power, however Damani wasn't feeling powerful she just felt tired and sad._

After that Damani had her forces drawn back to Snake Mt. to conserve strength, there they built a wall around their border in order to save off attack. Sure now and then the dark forces would attack and a skirmish would take place but nothing major. Adora and Seahawk soon learned they were expecting twins themselves. Teela and Bo had set a wedding date, and after Duncan retired Teela was promoted to Woman-At-Arms. Not a whole lot changes except once a month Hawk and Damani get together and go shopping, it seems Eternia's new Dark Empress isn't as bad as she thought. However nobody noticed the tiny crack in her ring..._

NOTE Well I hope everybody enjoyed the story I am planning to write a sequel if I get enough interested people in it to justify writing one. so If you want one Fave, Follow, or Review and say SEQUEL until next time HAVE A NICE DAY! :)

PS SEQUEL IS UP 'A Quest For Redemption'


End file.
